Freak the Freak Out
By Victoria Justice. LYRICS Are you listening? Hear me talk, hear me singOpen up the door, easy less, easy moreWhen you tell me to beware, are you here? Are you there?Is it something I should know? Easy come, easy go Nodding your head, don't hear a word I saidCan't communicate, when you wait, don't relateI try to talk to you but you never even knewSo what's it gonna be, tell me, can you hear me?(Hear me, can you hear me?) I'm so sick of it, your attention deficitNever listen, you never listenI'm so sick of it, so I'm throwing on a fitNever listen, you never listen I scream your name, it always stays the sameI scream and shoutSo what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, heyWhoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh Patience running thin, running thin, come againTell me what I get opposite, oppositeShow me what is real, if it breaks does it heal?Open up your ear, why you think that I'm here?Keep me in the dark are you even thinking of me? And someone else above me gotta know, gotta knowWhat am I gonna do? 'Cause I can't get through to youSo what's it gonna beTell me, can you hear me? I'm so sick of it, your attention deficitNever listen, you never listenI'm so sick of it so I'll throw another fitNever listen, you never listen I scream your name, it always stays the sameI scream and shoutSo what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, heyWhoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh Easy come, easy goEasy come, easy go(Can you hear me?) I scream your name, it always stays the sameI scream and shoutSo what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, heyWhoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh I scream your name but you never listenNo, you never listen but you never listen LYRIC CRITICS TIME Before I start my criticism I'd like to say "Freak the Fuck Out" would have been a more suitable name. ' ''When you tell me to beware, Are you here? Are you there? '''Wait, what? Is it something I should know? 'Easy come, easy go. Huh? Don't hear a word I said Don't hear a word I said...do you mean "Didn't hear a word I said"? Or perhaps "Don't hear a word I say?" ' ''I can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate '''Don't relate? PFFT This is going to be a good criticism. I try to talk to you, But you never even knew So, how about you grab his attention? I'm so sick of it, Your attention deficit You're sick and tired because of him having a short attention span? You can't help having a short attention span. I don't understand? That's like me saying, "Hey, Victoria, I don't like you because your voice." See how I told you why I didn't like you? Because of something you can't help. So, don't say you're so sick of ADHD and all that. You may say "That's not my intention!11!1!" But, it really is, no matter how you look at it. I'm so sick of it, So I'll throw another fit. Ya know, throwing fits and yelling actually makes me/him/any human with common sense take a step back from you. So what I'm gonna do now, Is freak the freak out, hey! Ah, you mean freak the fuck out. The song couldn't be "Freak out on you, freak." or something. No, it has to have a word replacing the word for Fuck. Tell me what I get, Opposite, opposite What? If it breaks does it heal? Yea, it's fine. I once broke a vase but all I had to do was sacrifice my soul to Satan and, whaddaya know, it's fixed! Open up your ear, Why you think that I'm here? Ears are usually open at all times. I don't know one species that can close their ears. And why the terrible choice of words? "Why you think"? "Don't hear a word I said"? What? Vicotria you dun goofed. Seriously. ' ''Keep me in the dark, '' ''Are you even thinking of me? '''... Is someone else above me, Gotta know, gotta know I think you're going to look back at this song in like 5, 10 years and be like, "Did me and Cat smoke that Salvia? That's probably why I spent 5 years searching for it but couldn't." I scream your name, But you never listen What did I say about yelling? No you never listen, But you never listen I'm not sure if you're living under a rock or have the knowledge of a 9 year old, but the conjuction "but" usually means the opposite or negative/opposite situation. For instance, "We can go to the circus (POSITIVE), but we can't get any toys (NEGATIVE). Understand? TheSilverIdiots (talk) 17:26, April 17, 2013 (UTC)